


【车】你好，稻荷先生。🍣（横雏）

by aggie1akino



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 1.内容是狐仙横和社畜雏的故事。2.请理解二大禁含义。3.AU设定，短篇。有R, 奇幻，动物化，避雷注意。cp：橫雏============================================
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

狭窄的1DK公寓，被整齐排列起来的台本和题词卡几乎占去了一半的空间，躺在床上的男人将腿从被单里伸出来，安稳的睡着。

横山从房间的这一头走到另一头，从地上捡起一个台本看了看，拿起笔在台本上修改了一些内容，又将东西都放回了远处。“刷”地一下，横山变作一只白色的狐狸，蹲在一旁的窗台上，扭过头看着在一旁打着鼾的村上，陷入了沉思。

这个人的神经究竟是怎么长着的呢？

这个人明明第一次看到我这个突然出现在窗台的狐狸时吓得不得了，应该是不太擅长对付动物的类型，却毫无怀疑的把突然出现的白色狐狸养在家里。

明明现代人应该都不觉得狐仙什么的是真实存在的了，这个人却一直将自己唤作稻荷，还每天如同上供一样的给自己做油豆腐吃。其实，也没有多了解稻荷文化吧，毕竟狐狸们只是稻荷的神使，狐狸其实是杂食动物，也没有多么喜欢油豆腐。

真是让人看不透。

至于横山为什么在这里的原因，要从一个月前说起。

众所周知，白狐是稻荷神的神使，用更加人界的说法来说，狐狸们就是稻荷神的打工仔。不过和人们想的不一样，稻荷就像是一个服务型公司，为稻荷工作的狐狸们隶属于不同部门，也需要完成不同的工作。而横山就是一个不值一提的打工仔，他的工作是事务薄记区域主载，简单而言就是管理一个区域内的狐狸的去处和工作情况，也就是类似人事资源管理部门里的一个小课长一样的位置。

一个月前，横山在执行稻荷神派发的任务时来到了这个公寓，因为最近在这个区域里出现了一些不明身份的赤狐，虽然没有被记录记载，但是却拥有神力。总部对这个事情感到奇怪，便要求他前往调查，来到这里后横山马上觉得这个房间很奇怪。

在这个房间的窗户上靠着一个巨大红色鸟居，这使得这个房间成为了一个狐仙们可以通入人类公寓的入口。发现这个房间后，横山立马前往这个房间查看，通过鸟居进入房间后却发现并没有什么异常，四处查看发现在这个房间里散落着很多不明所以的台本。

就在这个时候，他听到了门口传来了响声。

凌晨一点钟了，房间的主人才刚刚回来。

一边想着一边化作狐形打算出去，站到了窗台却发现自己似乎被困住了，就好像这个公寓有结界似的，自己竟然出不去了。

但是，已经来不及了。房间的主人发现了自己，一只坐在窗台上的白色狐狸。

“诶？什么？”明明是在只有一个人的家里，却突然大喊出声的年轻男子紧盯着横山，一脸疑惑。

“稻荷神来了诶！好厉害！”男子蹑手蹑脚地靠近自己，横山坐在窗台上斜眼看着他。

大概是因为靠在窗台上的红色鸟居和坐在窗台上的白色狐狸的原因，这个看起来二十来岁的棕发男子似乎觉得是稻荷神来到了他的家里，就像是忘记了疲倦一样地，马上放下手中的背包去厨房做了两个油豆腐给自己弄了过来。

……虽然其实也没有很喜欢油豆腐什么的，不过在外面晃了一天的确也饿了。

横山从窗台上跳下来，衔走了两块油豆腐回到了属于他的窗台上。

抬起头见那个男子正睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛注视着自己，横山觉得有些别扭转过了身子继续吃自己的。

期间，棕发男子接了一个电话。

“啊、是。我是村上…”“好的！我明天会做出来的！您放心吧！”“多谢关照！今天很开心！下次还请继续邀请我参加酒会！”“诶！特番的台本编辑吗？太谢谢您了！我会继续加油的！”

横山一边吃着油豆腐的边角，一边盯着这个叫做村上的家伙。

似乎很开心的样子…特番？特番是什么东西？台本就是地上这些乱七八糟的东西吗？这真是个奇怪的家伙，这些东西到底有什么好让人开心的……

“稻荷先生你能一直留在这里吗？”村上突然靠了过来，蹲在窗台旁望着横山。“一定是稻荷先生的力量让我拿到了这次机会！如果稻荷先生可以一直在我身边的话，我的仕途一定会越来越好的！”

哦……原来是这样，虽然其实我什么都没做。

逐渐的，横山越来越了解这个叫做村上的年轻人。他似乎正在某个电视台当AD，这个行业似乎并不赚钱，整体发展都在不断下滑，特别是底层的AD，每天的工作量都非常巨大，晋升空间有限，每天干着并不重要的工作，还要面对各种庆功宴。

那个巨大的红色鸟居也是某个综艺节目外景要用的道具，当时暂时地放在了他的家里，却被横山以为是什么可疑的东西，反而将自己锁在了他的家里。

不过这对于横山而言不造成障碍，虽然占时没办法走出公寓，他仍然可以化作人形继续在公寓里调查，回来后继续化成狐形，然后在晚上观察村上睡觉，翻阅他的台本，帮他做一些修改，这似乎被村上视作稻荷的恩惠，居然也没起疑心。

真是个不可思议的人。

自从横山发现了他晚上睡觉很死这件事情后，就会在晚上化人形去公寓地下711买些东西吃，毕竟每天油豆腐实在是撑不住。

横山晚上一般睡觉时间很短，大部分时间都只是在床边默默看着这个人睡觉。

他的嘴唇很干，微微张开的嘴唇中吐出些许热气，看起来很热的样子。这样想着，横山伸手摸了一下他的额头，温度并不高，但是比其他人的体温的确是要高一些。毕竟狐狸的体温高，没办法准确判断他是不是发烧了。

是因为接触的原因吗？村上突然睁开了眼睛，仰头看着他。横山吓了一大跳，正想着怎么办，只见他开了口：“是稻荷先生吗？”

惊讶于他居然认出了人形的自己，横山模模糊糊地嗯了一声。

“那就好…”

他说着，又闭上了眼睛。

嗯？什么情况？

横山觉得丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“那就好”？什么就好了？不过…也许只是睡魔怔了，明天起来就会忘记了吧。

横山化作狐形，将自己蜷到窗台上，感觉稍微凉快了一些，就窝在窗台这样睡着了。

阳光才刚刚从窗户缝隙里透进来，横山就被太阳光的热度吵醒了。村上似乎刚刚洗完脸从洗手间走出来，直勾勾地盯着他，盯得他浑身不自在。

“你，昨天晚上是不是变成人了？”横山万万没想到他就那么直接问自己，一只躺在窗台上的狐狸。

横山虽然觉得心里一惊，但是还是假装听不懂他在说什么，将头扭到一边。

“我觉得稻荷先生应该是可以变成人形的对不对？”他说着又转到了自己面前，“难道是白天不能变成人吗？只有晚上可以化成人形吗？”

说着，他似乎准备伸手来抓横山，横山连忙一个闪避，跳到了一旁的桌子上。

只见他先是疑惑了一下，然后似乎有些不开心的嘟起了嘴眯起眼睛看着自己，于是乎横山干脆心一横，在他面前变作了人形。

面对变成人的横山，村上哇了一声，却并没有非常惊讶。

“变成人了就更好交流了呢。”村上说道。横山觉得这个人真是脑回路清奇，自己实在是没有办法理解这种发想。

“脸，几乎没变呢！”村上继续说道，凑近了看了看他的脸。被从一直以来没有过的角度盯住，横山这才意识到村上比自己要略微矮一些。

不知道他要搞什么名堂，横山有些紧张的看着他，但是在检查了自己的脸之后，村上似乎就满足了一样，转身去开电视，看自己录播的电视节目。

横山疑惑了一下，也和往常一样，蹲坐在他的身边陪他看电视。即使自己真的没有觉得这个电视有多么好笑…

虽然说起来横山的确是被村上当成了稻荷神，不过横山在家里也真的基本上就坐的像一座佛。对于横山而言，他已经完全把这里当做了自己的度假山庄，毕竟对于他而言，这种不需要工作可以随心所欲地掌握自己节奏的时间真的太少了。

横山其实业绩还算不错，但是在工作中的成绩基本上都是凭着自己一股不服输的劲子。说实话底端稻荷神使每天都做这一样的事情，能够四处游山玩水考察民情那都是上层神使的事情，自己也没有在这份工作中体会到什么特别的快乐感。

但是村上不一样，他似乎格外热衷自己的工作，而且晋升欲望很强。横山觉得，不服输和想要赢是两个很不一样的事情，自己比不过他的地方也就是在这里。

这个人是怎么做到每天都能元气满满地清早出去，元气满满地大晚上回来的呢？

横山一边嗑着油豆腐一边无奈地摇了摇头。

就在这时，门被打开了，是村上回来了。

村上回来后先去厨房晃了一圈，然后又去厕所呆了很久。横山觉得他的行为有些不同寻常，便走到厕所门口敲了敲门。

很快，他开了门，与平常不同，他似乎在思考什么一样，向上瞟了自己一眼，走到床边坐下，将头放在床沿上面朝天花板瘫在地上。

横山觉得他可能要说什么，走到他身边坐下，侧过头看着他。

“这个世界上真的有自己怎么样努力都比不上的人啊…”

面对难得一见的吐露弱音的村上，横山默默地将手放到了他的额头上。

“嗯？”村上有些疑惑地将眼神的方向转向了自己。

“你的话一定没问题的…”横山侧过头看着他瞪圆了的眼睛，有些不好意思地扭过头，假装咳嗽了几声。

“我如果可以和稻荷先生一样厉害就好了…”村上直起身看着他，直视着他的眼睛这样说道。

“哦……”横山觉得有些不好意思，又对自己隐瞒身份的做法有些过意不去，嘴里默默嘟囔着：“你可是我见过的人类里面最厉害的…”

“呐、你能把尾巴借我摸一摸吗？”

面对村上唐突的要求，横山又感到困惑了起来，但是最终还是没有对他说不。

最终，村上满足的紧紧地抱着自己的尾巴睡着了，无法抽身而出的横山也只好被迫坐在床上，默默地看着他睡着的脸庞。

嗯…虽然睁开眼睛的时候更加可爱一点，睡着之后更让人安心呢。

一直以来睡眠很浅的横山不知道为什么迷迷糊糊地也睡了过去，当他迷迷糊糊地醒过来时大约是凌晨四点钟。村上整个人侧身像个夹子一样的钳住了自己的身体，脑袋放在自己的肩膀上，头发上传来了一种奇异的味道。那并不是一种香甜的味道，但是会让人联想到稻田的味道，就像刚刚发酵的酒糟一样，带着一种让人难以拒绝的香气，感觉能把人闻醉一样。

横山将鼻子凑近了一些，嗅了嗅，希望将这个味道记住，稍微离开他时，很横山发现一双大眼睛正向上抬着，看着他。

“唔！////你怎么醒着！”

“因为我刚刚才去洗了头洗了澡。”他似乎理所当然的回答道。

不不不，那我怎么会一点都没注意到！横山对此感到有些诧异。

“很好闻吗？这个洗发水的味道？我并没有很喜欢的说…只是在酒店里拿的普通的洗发水而已。”

横山虽然有些怀疑自己闻到的到底是不是洗发水的味道，但是却被另一个词吸引了注意。

“酒店……？”

“嗯？”他看起来一瞬间有些卡壳，然后马上反应过来了横山的意思。“啊啊、不是的…是去地方出外景的时候住的酒店！”

“不是、其实你也没必要向我解……”

“稻荷先生也会知道这些事情呢…意外地…”

“当然知道！你把稻荷当做什么了啊！”

横山发现他很喜欢在自己的话还没说完到底时候就打断自己，然后开启一个新的奇妙的话题，对于这一点，横山感到非常不爽。

“那么，和稻荷先生做的话算不算渎神呢？”

“当然不…嗯……？什么？”

横山感觉他突然进一步靠了过来，有些慌乱的止住了自己的后半句话。

“我刚刚洗了澡，如果人生只有一次渎神的机会我希望用在这里。”

“…………”

横山一瞬间失去了言语，看着他翻身盖在了自己身上，一路滑到了自己的下身，扒开自己的浴衣用手指缠住了自己的东西，不算熟练的操弄起来。

“用嘴巴会比较好吗？”

他问道，但是没等横山回答，就含住了他的顶部，用舌头刺激着沟渠。

“唔咕、稻荷先生…变大了…”

他继续吞吐着横山的物件，侧过头伸出舌头从下至上的舔舐着，发出咕啾咕啾地水声。

“喂、离开。不行了…”

横山伸出手指想要将他掰开，村上却抬起头眨巴眨巴大眼睛看着他伸出的手指，然后似乎领悟了什么一样，伸出手将两个人的手指紧扣在一起。

唔…才不是这个意思！这人是个傻子吗？！横山在心里默默地想着。

“不行了…让开…”

“口以哦…来吧…”村上口齿不清地说道，将整根都含了进去，口中的震动进一步的刺激着顶端，横山就这样释放在了他的嘴里。

近乎无力的抬起头看向他，见他正将嘴角的黏液舔入口中。

“！你咽下去了？”横山有些震惊地看着他。

横山见他没说话，向自己这边爬了几步，向自己探过来，不知道他要干什么，横山只能紧张地盯着他，只见他靠过来一些，伸出手，从他头顶拿了个什么东西，然后自然地坐在了自己的肚子上。横山从下向上地看着他，见他手上拿着餐巾纸和润滑膏。将口中的液体吐在纸上，然后将手里的餐巾纸丢在一旁，在手指上涂抹上润滑膏。

“怎么会咽下去。”村上看着他，嘟了嘟嘴，“还是你希望我这样？”

“///////你傻的嘛？”横山回嘴道。

村上也不理会他，俯身靠在他的胸膛上，手向身后探去确认了一下横山那又一次坚挺起来的东西，用抹着润滑膏的手指缠上后将身体向后倾靠，用后面磨蹭了上去。

横山看着他坐在了自己的身上，臀部的沟壑嵌上了自己的家伙，前后的晃动着腰部，带来了一次又一次的摩擦，自己的家伙被他反手握住底端用手指套弄着，顶端被他抹上了润滑膏，感觉滑溜溜的。横山只感觉喉咙里堵着一口气，不由地吞咽了一口口水。

“呐…稻荷先生…这个姿势估计没办法…”村上低着头，瘪着嘴嘟囔道。

横山翻身将他压到床上，低头看见他波澜不惊地眨巴着眼睛看着自己，感觉自己胃部一阵抽搐。好可爱啊…

“呐…以后别叫我稻荷先生了。叫我yoko吧…”横山说道。“这样感觉亲昵一些…”

横山低下头看见村上裂开了嘴笑了笑：“那作为交换…至少在做的时候叫我hina怎么样？”

横山没有回答好也没有回答不好，只是默默地亲上了说这句话的嘴唇。两个人被好像这个吻打开了开关似的近乎疯狂地纠缠在一起，用手指的指尖走遍了对方身体的每一个角落。

渎神行为，哪怕他并非神灵，这个人也已经在做这样的事情了。

横山这样想着，进入他的体内。

“啊~啊…yo…ko…好舒服…”

“嗯、再多说一点、哈…哈…”

“yoko、喜欢、这里很舒服~”

“好可爱…再说一点…”

“再靠近…啊、嗯嗯…靠近一点…”

横山俯下身伸手扶住了他的后颈，探过头在他的耳边轻轻落下一句：

“hina直率的样子、最喜欢了。”

横山感觉村上的耳朵一下子变得滚烫，下面也突然锁紧了一些，不禁有些嘴角上扬。

糟了，坏坏的自己出来了。

横山看着倒在自己身边的人的侧脸，又嗅了嗅他的头发，果然还是有那个味道。

“我…大概是很喜欢你身上的味道。”

看着村上似乎有些开心的样子，自己突然有些害羞，虽然自己也感觉自己今天几乎是把自己人生最不会说的话BEST10都说了一遍，不过也算值得吧？大概。

“呐…稻荷先生，你会离开吗？”

横山看了他一眼，停止了一下思考，脑海里出现了好几个对话的选择框。  
“我会陪你到你晋升的…”  
最后，他选择了这样说。

“这个其实没有那么重要…”

村上嘟囔了一句，声音小小的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.内容是狐仙横和社畜雏的故事。  
> 2.请理解二大禁含义。  
> 3.AU设定，短篇。有R, 奇幻，动物化，避雷注意。  
> cp：橫雏

横山打开自己搜集资料用的簿记本，呆呆地看着簿记本，而村上则是倒在床上呼呼大睡，看起来似乎很疲惫的样子。

村上最近当上了PA，开始更多的参与到节目录制和编导上，虽然这意味着他的努力得到了结果，但是也意味着他的生活越发的繁忙。也因此，横山在调查之余，最近也开始做些家务帮助他减轻一些压力。

横山的调查进展到了尾声，但是却并不顺利。上个星期，横山在这个破旧公寓里游荡时发现了一个小男孩抱着一只很小狐狸，那只狐狸是只赤狐，而且他很清楚这是一只他没见过的狐狸。

他探明了那一家人的住处，守了三天左右，最后在第三天时，他在那家人出门后逮到了那只小狐狸，说是小狐狸，准确的说是一个十来岁的小男孩。经过审问，横山逐渐明白了事情的经过。

小狐狸告诉他，他们都是一只大赤狐带过来的小弟，他们都是野狐，不在稻荷神管辖范围，平常多在新宿区活动，这次虽然他们老大带着他们过来了，但是其实他们也对自己老大的动向摸不着头脑。

但是关于为何那只野狐可以建立结界，为什么那只狐狸会跑过来，那个小狐狸似乎也不清楚，只是支支吾吾地说自己完全是度假的心情过来的。

但是，横山知道自己在这里呆了很长时间，他觉得稻荷神很有可能已经发现了这个不明结界的存在，甚至可能已经意识到自己的处境并开始派人来找自己了。

对此，他承认自己心有不甘。一方面，他不希望在事情还没落下帷幕时就被人救助，另一方面，他也并不想要离开这个家，回到工作岗位上去。

横山看着一旁开着电视就睡着了的村上，陷入了沉思。

“Yoko…”村上用黏糊糊的声音喊了一声他的名字。

横山嗯了一声，回了一句“什么？”

但是他并没有继续回应横山的问题，横山觉得他大概是半梦半醒地想要稍微撒一下娇吧。

自从第一次做过后，村上就改变了对他的称呼，整天“yoko、yoko”地好像关系很近一样地叫着他。但是，平常横山仍然很少喊他的名字，他就好像会读心术一样，每当自己想到要拿什么时就会马上帮自己拿过来。

这样的人，哪怕没有我的帮忙…仕途也会顺利的吧…

虽然我本来就没有帮忙……

横山觉得自己最近对他的事情有些过于在意了，他最近经常会想自己到底应该什么时候告诉他自己的真实情况。

“我不是稻荷神哦…”“我马上就要离开这里了…”

这两句话真的太难以从自己口中说出口了。

横山呆呆地望着电视机里大笑着的人们想着：这些人也会面临离别，也会相互欺骗吧…而他们却能这样大笑的理由又是什么呢？

就在他陷入了这种有些消极的想法中的时候，一只手突然抓住了他的手腕。

“稻荷先生。来做吧。”村上这样说道。

他只会在这种时候将横山称作稻荷先生，横山不知道原因，但是也没有过问理由。

横山翻身上床吻上他的嘴唇，他马上将舌尖缠绕了上来，就好像是世界末日的最后一吻似的，他近乎饥渴地梗起脖子，紧搂住横山的脖子，吮吸着横山的唇瓣。

离开他炙热的嘴唇，横山觉得自己大脑像是快要缺氧了一样。横山喘着气低头看着他满脸通红，只是紧紧地抓着自己的肩膀，便弯下肘部，将胳膊肘杵在他的耳边，进一步靠近了两个人的距离。

“怎么了？hina？”横山也只有在做的时候才会叫他hina，他自己也说不出原因。

村上从鼻腔里喘出热气，一言不发地将腿缠上他的大腿根，将他拉近了自己的下身，横山马上感觉到了他下半身传来的炙热的硬度。

“想要很激烈的做一次…”

面对着满脸通红但是又超直接地说出自己的愿望的村上，横山觉得自己无法离开的原因简直就是因为自己被这个人绑架在这个地方了。

抬起他的左腿，将枕头随意地塞到他的腰下，将涂满了润滑油的两个手指探入了他的体内。

“嗯、哈…”

横山注视着他的下体，在手指进入的时候微微地抖动了一下，将两只手指交错着活动了一下，他的东西马上给予了更加强烈的反应。这幅画面实在是太过于淫秽，横山感觉自己的热度已经带来了难以忍受的痛感，脱去裤子正准备伸手想去床头柜拿套，却被村上一把抓住了手。

“直接来…”

横山听了他的话愣了一下，但马上顺从地将伸出的手放了下来，放在了他的胸口，将手指从他的胸口滑到了腹部，最后到达了他恰到好处地侧腹肌上，双手将他的腰支起来，突入了他的身体之中。

掌握着两个人节奏的律动，横山的手指钳住他的腰，将自己的全部都突入他的身体。横山看着他将手臂交叉起来挡住自己的嘴巴，似乎是咬住了自己的胳膊，然后向自己伸出了手。

“呐…靠近一点、想摸…”

村上微微垂下的眼睛被水雾湿润着，声音有些颤抖着向横山索求着，横山无意识地将嘴边的口水咽了下去，一边低下头向他靠去，一边将自己更近一步地刺入了他的深处，而村上则伸出手抚上了横山的头发和从黑色头发中探出的白色的毛绒耳朵。

“稻荷先生…做的时候…耳尖的毛会有一些湿润…”

横山没有回应他，继续摆动着自己的腰，突入他的内部。村上的声音有些嘶哑，微微颤抖着，他耷着眼睛，楚楚可怜地看着横山，这又进一步刺激着横山的侵犯欲。

“只有我知道吗？呼呼、好开心。”

如同是得到了想要的糖果的孩子，村上含着星星点点的泪水露出了两颗小虎牙，开心地笑了起来。

渎神行为？

这个比神明还要纯净，比魔鬼还要罪恶的人怎么可以在当时对自己说出这样的话？自己现在在做的事情才是真正的渎神行为吧。

横山将他腰下的枕头一把扯出丢在一旁的地上，引导他将手环绕在自己的脖子上，倚着墙钳着后腰将他一把悬空抱起，突入而来的重力让自己猛地滑入深处。

“啊啊！！稻…荷…那里、啊！”

他的身体猛地抽搐了一下，环住横山的手臂如同抽筋似的抖动着，两个人的结合处发出了肉体的碰撞声。横山不断地激烈抽插着，随着摩擦的加倍和重力的加持，他越发感觉自己已经接近了临界。支撑着两个人的大腿肌肉开始轻度痉挛，下体向他的大脑传达着即将高潮的讯息。

“hina…已经、”

无法突然改变体位，横山只能直接释放在了他的体内。

“唔、啊~~~~”

随着横山的射出，村上环在他脖子上的手突然松了下来，整个人滋溜一下从横山的身上滑落下去，也不管两个人还连接在一起，就这样仰面瘫倒在了床上。

横山想要退出却感觉村上的双腿钳紧了他的腰，刚想问什么却被村上打断了。

“Yoko…最近有心事吗…”

“嗯？”

保持着连接着的状态，村上却突然进入了普通的谈话模式。

“你有什么要跟我说吧…”

横山的确有事想要说，但是的确现在他想做的事情并不是和他谈这个事情，他低头看向仰面躺在床上，用胳膊遮住眼睛的村上。他似乎进入了闹别扭的情绪之中，一副你不说我就不放脚的样子。

横山很想吐槽说不不不这个状态怎么想更难受的都是你，但是他还是把这句话憋了回去，沉默了半晌，他终于鼓起勇气，一口气将自己的身份和来意都告诉了村上。

说完后，他见村上半天都没有反应，内心不由地有些动摇起来。

“那个…”

“嗯。这些我知道了。还有呢？”

村上将手臂从脸上挪开，他的眼睛周围有些红，淡淡地看着横山。

“我大概过几天就要回去了…”

“嗯。我会等你回来的…然后呢？”

村上吸了一下鼻子，语气变得更加平静，继续向他追问着。

“诶？……就这样。”

“……就这样？”

村上一瞬间皱起了眉头，狠狠地出了一口气，又突然像是泄了力气一样，嘴巴一瘪眼泪就从眼角流了出来。

“怎…怎么了？”

面对他突如其来地眼泪，横山有些慌张起来，想要探身去拿纸巾却忘记了两个人还没有分开。

“嗯、！”

村上受到他的移动的影响一瞬间发出的一声闷哼，然后也突然意识到两个人的状态，刷地一下红了脸。一声“蠢蛋！”地骂了出声，然后一边抹着眼泪一边呜咽着向横山表示自己的不满。

“什么都不说清楚…我怎么会每件事情都有时间去了解！…我被你吓到了…我以为是什么更糟糕的事情…”

横山感觉自己已经软下来的下身，就像是被他刺激到了一样，又一次膨胀起来，伸出手轻轻抹去了他眼角的泪水，将自己送入他的身体里，将脸靠近了他一些，面无表情地身下的人。

“但是、还有一件事情…”

村上听见他这句话后几乎是眼含泪水浑身颤抖。

横山停顿了三四秒钟，缓缓说道。

“我其实不是很喜欢吃油豆腐…”

“…………”

横山微微眯起了眼睛，欣赏着他浑身颤抖的样子，一瞬间觉得难以形容地兴奋感向他袭来。

“那你要经常回来我才能给你做别的东西…”

出乎横山意料地，他软下了声音小声地说道，然后望向他似乎在寻求他的回答。

横山抹去他的眼泪。

“明天好像会有太阳雨的样子……继续接下来的部分吧…”


End file.
